Words
by FutureFaith
Summary: Not the most imaginitive title, but... short drabbles inspired by random words to honor one of my favorite couples. Includes, of course, GeorgesxRobert, but also a whole host of other characters and themes from the manga.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written anything for La Esperanca in a while, but now that a lot of new stories are being published (yay! finally!) I decided I should find the motivation! I usually get really good plot line ideas, but can never follow through with them, so I've started off with little drabbles based on words that I pick randomly out of a dictionary (or random word generator, which are very useful). Fortunately they start getting longer as I write more and more, so hopefully I can start writing longer pieces soon. _Unfortunately_, college may get in the way of that. We'll see. So until then, I hope these will do!

Disclaimer: I know not everyone does these, but I guess I've just gotten paranoid over the years and I always make sure to write them. I don't own LaEs or its wonderful characters. There's no telling what would happen if I did :)

* * *

1. Middle

Georges groaned and let his head fall onto the desk with a loud _thump_; though he was immensely glad that Robert and Alain were friends again, it was unfortunate that they seemed to have the most fun at the expense of others, such as forcing a red-faced Henri to play monkey-in-the-middle as they tossed his beloved camera back and force across the music room where Georges had been trying to practice.

2. Lasting

Henri really didn't care that everyone else seemed to think Robert Jade was a changed man. He distrusted his mannerisms, disliked that older friend of his, and frankly was disturbed by the starriness that lit up Georges' eyes whenever he looked at him. His lasting impression was and always would be that Robert was no good- that's what he would keep telling himself. Not even their trip to Verda together would change that… right?

3. Regard

Georges felt a light pressure on his shoulders, but fortunately he didn't start, as he was currently pouring boiling hot tea into his cup. It was a familiar pressure, and he smiled as he recognized it. Out of habit, he started to pour an additional cup until a hand reached out and covered his, setting the teapot back down on the stove. Georges picked up his cup and turned all the way around, raising his gaze in order to look up at the figure standing in front of him.

Robert merely raised an eyebrow at him; Georges had learned well enough in the past two years that he wasn't big on formal hellos.

Georges held the cup up at him. "You don't like tea?"

Robert shook his head and started to turn and walk in the opposite direction. "Just coffee," he answered.

Georges made a face and followed after him. He always did like the smell of coffee, but could never stand the bitter taste.

Robert sat down on the sofa and leaned his head back on the rest, his eyes closed. Georges sat down next to him, wondering how Robert knew his way around the apartment so well when as far as he could tell, he'd only been there once (and while he was unconscious, at that). It seemed more like he'd been there several times, but of course he hadn't…

Robert's voice startled him out of his musings. "Have you started packing yet?" he asked, raising one hand to rub his cheek, which was still fairly red from where Georges had smacked him. Feeling a wave of shame and embarrassment, Georges answered, "No, not yet. I've got a few weeks or so. I don't really want to rush into it…" He looked down into his steaming cup. No, he really didn't want to rush things. He wish he could make time stand still, if that wasn't so impossible. Things were finally _perfect_- why did they have to change?

He looked back up to find that Robert's piercing blue eyes were open and regarding him with a gaze that was warmer than ones he had graced him with in the past. "That's fine," he agreed, now averting his eyes. "And I don't think anyone would mind if you decided to stay."

Georges smiled as he realized this was as sentimental as Robert would get (out loud, at least), but he realized what he was trying to say. He set his cup down and moved closer to where Robert was sitting. Closing his eyes, he gently brushed his lips over Robert's bruised mouth. "I love you," he said quietly, faintly worried about how he would respond.

Robert was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "You've got a funny way of showing it," he said gruffly, but with equal amount of affection underlying his words. He patted his red cheek and looked at Georges with that little half-smirk he couldn't help but love. Not being able to stop himself, Georges burst out laughing. Yes, this _was_ perfect.

4. Mending

He was mending slowly, bit by bit. He didn't think that his heart could ever be put back together, nor the little pieces of his life be piecemealed into something relatively normal. But reality was gradually becoming better that being trapped inside his mind, and so he found himself receding less and less into himself. A year ago, if someone had told his father and brothers that he would actually grow to enjoy life again, they would have been doubtful. Hopeful, but doubtful. But now, things were different. Now, he realized that life went on. His own life would go on. And he wasn't alone anymore.

5. Tower

A bright chiming echoed throughout the St. Grollo's courtyard, and Georges noticed Freddy heave a great shudder beside him on the stone bench. Glancing curiously up at the bell tower in the distance, he asked, "Freddy? Are you feeling alright?"

The little prince's head snapped up and looked at him in shock. "Oh n- I'm just- no, I'm fine, Georges. Really." Even Georges couldn't be fazed by the casualness. "You don't like the sound?" Georges asked, his wide green eyes shimmering with concern for his friend.

Freddy blushed a little and shook his head. "The tower, then?" "I just don't like it, that's all," Freddy murmured, looking at the ground.

"But why?"

"Bad memories." Freddy looked up at Georges then, appearing confused. "You- you almost died there. And you still like it?"

Now understanding his friend's uneasiness, Georges smiled. "Of course I do. It's still beautiful, isn't it? And besides… it's what brought us together in the end. Right?" Georges elbowed him playfully and laughed his tinkling laugh. Freddy stared at him in wonder, lost for words.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm almost done with the next five, so those will be coming soon. Do you think I should do ten per chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

1. Speech

His hands felt clammy and try as he might to concentrate on the words being spoken aloud by his classmate at the front of the room, he didn't even remember the subject on which they were talking. Georges had never been comfortable with public speaking, and right now he was downright terrified of delivering his own speech to his friends and teacher, after hearing so many good ones before him. He closed his eyes and hoped that when it was his turn, he'd somehow be able to will his legs to carry him to the front without letting him trip and fall.

2. Twinge

He knew he'd pay for it later (though he didn't know from which of the two of them it would be), but Henri just couldn't stand by and watch. He elbowed the tall brunette out of the way and ducked into the classroom before he could see the look the older boy gave him; he flopped down on the seat next to the blonde, who looked up at him in surprise, clearly expecting someone else. Henri pushed away the sad, bitter twinge of pain that started to gnaw at the edge of his heart, and looked back at his best friend with pleading eyes: "Just let me love you a little longer."

3. Forgotten

He realizes as he battles his way up the court that he's forgotten how good it feels to just… have fun. He feels the wind blowing his hair and the air pumping through his lungs. He relishes the fatigue that spreads through his limbs as he spins, sprints, and jumps. The sun is going down and the other players call the game, but he still shoots, calling on forgotten muscles and endless stores of energy. The stars come out, his breath fogs in the night air. The basket swishes. He wishes he could stay all night.

4. Inlaw

_No need to worry about the inlaws getting along, _thought Louis as he absently chewed a piece of turkey. Their house was unusually full of cheer this holiday as his father had invited Anne and Georges Saphir to join them for Christmas dinner (_I imagine they might get lonely, _his father had explained, but Louis suspected he was more concerned with Robert fleeing the scene). Anne and his father were sharing stories of their sons' childhood adventures and were currently in the middle of recounting how they were both prone to falling asleep in odd places, including laundry baskets (Georges) and under desks (Robert). It was hard to tell which of the two of them was a deeper shade of red.

5. Cringe

Robert was praying to the gods (not that he believed in them or anything, but he figured it was worth a shot) that the house would be empty the first time he invited Georges to come over. Walking hand in hand up the steps, he cringed and Georges' smile widened as the sound of a baby grand piano floated out the open windows and greeted them at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

They're getting longer O.o Hope they're not _too_ long. But I guess the prompt idea is working!

So. The first one was inspired by Clio S. S's stories :) The second one is weird... but I like the other ones. I tried really hard to keep all of them in character, which is a pet peeve of mine but also the thing I need to work on most.

Please, please, please review. It doesn't have to be long, just something so that I know that people are actually reading this (if there _are_ any!) and I'm not producing total garbage. Just a little reassurance, please! Thanks a bunch! And I'm going to run out of ideas soon, so if you guys have ideas or requests, that'd be cool.

Insert Disclaimer here.

Enjoy!

* * *

1. Lesser

Joshua Or was in the middle of an emotional conflict within himself. He never fancied himself a troublemaker, though he wouldn't deny that he could be quite devious and mischievous when he wanted to be. He could never remember coming across an opportunity to practice his skills and wreak some havoc that he hadn't taken, but now he was finding that this might be the very one.

Robert Jade had corned him in the hallway where Josh usually hung out- how the older boy knew that he could find him there, he didn't know. Josh knew it was going to be bad from the little half-smirk on his (regrettably) handsome face and evil glint in his eyes. Josh recognized that look- he had seen it in his own bathroom mirror many times.

Long story short, Jade wanted revenge. Although he and Alain were back to being friends (from what Josh leaned, they had been a long time ago, but something broke them apart), he wanted to get back at him for all the shit he'd put Jade and Erwin's friend through the night Alain and the angel- Georges Saphir- disappeared together (and Josh would very much like to know what _that_ had been about). Jade already had a plan; it was a very good plan too, one that Josh would have been proud of if he had come up with it, but he wasn't very enthusiastic about it once he learned that he himself was a crucial part of said plan.

"Because you have his cell phone number," Jade had told him, the smirk still in place.

"But so do you! And you could get _anyone_ to do it! Why me?!"

"He has caller ID, and he already knows my number. I'm guessing he doesn't know yours," he pointed out.

Grumbling, Josh had to admit he was right. He had never plucked up the courage to actually call Alain's number. "But still, why can't you get someone else to do it, if all that matters is he not know the person who's calling?"

"Because you'd probably do the best job," he said, but Josh didn't feel like it was a compliment. "And I have a feeling you've done this before. Plus, it'd be funnier if it turned out to be someone he knows."

"Well, forget it. I'm not doing it. Go find someone else to do your dirty work for you."

And then Jade had delivered the final blow. It was a low blow, too. A filty, back-handed trick that was so unfair it made Josh wanted to scream. Now it would seem that he had to do what Jade asked.

If he didn't want Georges Saphir finding out what he asked Jade to do in return for Alain's cell phone number.

Josh sighed. _Why me?!_ Now he would have to decide between the lesser of two evils: a furious Alain, or an even more furious Georges. Somehow he didn't think the blonde would take to kindly to him anymore if he found out. And after hearing what he had done to _Jade_ when he was mad… he'd take his chances with Alain.

2. Club

"_For the honor and continuation of our club- go and recruit those freshmen!"_

It was the first week of the fall semester, and everyone was in high spirits and back-to-school mode. There was a lot running about and occasional train wrecks in the hallways as the freshmen panicked and were lost on the way to some unknown classroom. The sophomores tried in vain to make themselves seem not like freshmen; the juniors flitted about hastily, realizing that this was the year they would have to crack down and do the most work; only the seniors seemed to be relaxed and were strutting around proudly.

But the students who seemed most concerned and anxious about the new year were the members of the various clubs and organizations of the school. The principal had finally stopped trying to fight them (he was getting quite compliant in his old age) and allowed the clubs to put up posters and hand out flyers in the main hallways the first few days of school, as other public schools did. They rehearsed speeches, made copies and pamphlets, and prepared to reel in unsuspecting underclassmen in order to fill their ranks. Now you could barely make it to homeroom without being swarmed by members of at least half a dozen clubs, and the trash bins were full of colorful flyers advertising the Student Council and Foreign Language Club.

Luca groaned as he leaned against a statue of Mary and looked out over the sea of confused freshmen, annoyed upperclassmen, and boisterous club officials. "We'll be lucky if we get one new member," he whined, turning his attention to his fellow classmates. Jean, Ryan, Andrew, and the other members of the small Music Club gazed back at him forlornly. Their club was one of the smallest, and it appeared that it would die out once they all graduated. No one seemed to be interested in learning about instruments besides their own, studying music history, or analyzing Bach chorales anymore. It was kind of sad.

"Stupid Student Council," Luca grumbled, glaring over to where the student government members had set up their fort and apparently had already gotten twenty signatures on their new members list. "They're stealing all the freshmen from the rest of us."

Just then, a small, timid looking boy with red hair appeared in front of them, glancing curiously at their posters on the wall. Luca pounced.

"So, are you interested in music? Let me tell you a little bit about our club! We're the members of St. Grollo's accomplished Music Club, and study everything from Gregorian chants to Romantic-"

"Music? Oh, sorry, I thought you were the history club." The freshmen turned and started to walk away.

"No, wait! We do study history! It's music history, it's a lot more interest- damn! I thought I had him for sure!"

"Maybe we should just pack it up," Jean said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's no use, no one's interested." The other club members sighed and started to take down their carefully made posters. Luca shook his head and thought to himself, _Well, there goes another year._

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Georges Saphir stood in front of them, beaming (literally), with his book bag tucked another one arm, the other brushing his gold bangs away from his jade green eyes. Luca couldn't help but smile- what an angel!- but not even Georges could help them now.

"Terrible," Andrew grumbled. "No one signed up. No one even came _over_."

Georges gasped. "Not even one?"

"Whatever, at least we don't have to bother with any stupid freshmen," Luca said, trying to seem unaffected.

Georges bit his lip as he looked out at the pandemonium. "That's awful," he murmured. "I wish there was something I could do…"

"Georges! Look, it's Georges!"

"Hi, Mr. Saphir!"

"Wow, no way, it's really you!"

"Oh- hi!" Georges exclaimed as three short, wide-eyed sophomores came rushing up to him. Luca watched in fascination.

"It's so great to see you! How was your summer?!"

"It's okay- we don't need directions this time, we know our way around the school now!"

"I heard your performance at the concert- you were amazing!"

"Gee, thanks," Georges said, blushing a bashful red. "It's nice to see you guys, too."

"Oh wow- Georges, are you in this club?" One of the sophomores noticed the posters behind Georges, and finally noticed that Luca and Jean were standing there as well. "Cool! You're in a music club?"  
"Oh, no, I'm no-

"Why yes, of course! Georges is one of our founding members!" Sensing an opportunity, Luca jumped in, seizing Georges by the shoulders and giving him a look that clearly said _Shut up and follow my lead. _"Have you fine men heard about what our Club is all about? We have weekly meetings every Thursday after school- and of course, Georges attends every one!"

By the end of his rant, Luca had procured the three signatures on his new members list and was boasting a very self-satisfied smile. Georges was not as amused.

"Why'd you let them think I was in your club? They're going to wonder why I'm not at the meetings!"

"Details, details, my dear Georges. And I've been thinking- how would you like to be the St. Grollo's Music Club Poster Child for the day? You did say you wish you could help…"

"How is that going to help you get new members to join?"

"Trust me. With your help, we'll have fifty signatures by the end of the day." _And none will by the wiser, _he added. _It's a good day. _

**_*Props to the person who recognizes this chapter and the three sophomores :)_**

3. Fairy

"Big Brother! Big Brother! Look what I got!"

Georges felt the wind being knocked out of him as the ground rushed up to meet his face. Coughing and patting the dirt off his clothes, he ignored Robert's smirk and turned his attention to the little red-haired girl beaming up at him.

"What do you have, Marie?" he asked kindly, smiling down at her. Despite the abuse he took every time he came to the orphanage, he couldn't hold a grudge (not with anyone, really, but especially with Marie). She was just so sweet, and it was hard to resist that kind of adoration.

Looking ever so proud, Marie held her hand up to him. Cupped in her palm lay a shiny white tooth.

"Oh, wow, Marie! You lost a tooth!"

"Yeah! And Marie's gonna put it under her pillow and get a present from the Tooth Fairy!" Giggling, she held the tooth up to the light and squinted at it, admiring it from all angles.

"Careful, Marie," Georges said, crouching down to be at her level. "Why don't you put it somewhere safe for now- you don't want to lose it, otherwise the Tooth Fairy can't leave you anything."

Pondering this, Marie realized that she did need the tooth in order to receive a present, and so she seized Georges' hand and dragged him into the orphanage's kitchen to hunt for a bag. Robert trailed along silently.

Marie chattered and whistled and babbled on as she and Georges washed her tooth and put it in a tiny bag. "What do you think the Tooth Fairy's gonna leave me?" she asked him excitedly.

"Well, I don't know," Georges replied. "I always used to get 2 new quarters…"

"Only two?" Marie pouted.

"That's two more than you had before," Georges pointed out.

"Yeah… okay!" Marie smiled. "You know what? Marie's gonna stay up late to try and see the Tooth Fairy!"

"You know, fairies aren't real," Robert spoke up for the first time since they'd got there.

Georges and Marie stared at him in shock- Georges in disbelief that he'd said that aloud, and Marie in complete fury.

"Fairies are real!" she shrieked. "They are, they are!"

"No, they aren't."

"Robert!" Georges said, his brow puckering and exasperation creeping into his voice. "Stop it!"

"Well, she has to learn sometime. Did you know that Santa Claus isn't real, also?"

Marie balled up her little fists and flew at him, wailing and swinging her arms, which batted harmlessly at Robert's legs. "Not true, not true, not true!" she screamed at him.

It was then that Lise stepped into the kitchen, drawn by the noise that floated up to the second story, to find little Marie furiously trying to reach a tall young man that she didn't know, only being held back by Georges, who was on his knees frantically trying to console her. "What is going on here?" she asked, in awe.

Marie pulled away from Georges and ran to Lise with tears streaming down her face, burrowing her head into the folds of her skirt. "Big Brother's friend is so mean! He told Marie that there's no Tooth Fairy and no Santa Claus! Marie tried to tell him he was wrong, but he wouldn't listen! He's a meanie!" And she continued to wail, Lise patting her head for comfort.

Georges stood up from the floor with a great sigh, and turned to glare at Robert. "I hope you're happy," he said. "You made a little girl cry."

Robert looked indifferent. "She overreacted."

"She's eight years old!"

"Would _you_ have cried if you were that old and I told you there was no such thing as Santa Claus?"

"Yes."

"_Really_."

"I don't think you should come to the orphanage anymore, Robert."

"Why not? Kids love me."

Georges would have responded, except Marie took the opportunity to rush in and hit Robert in the knees with the broom she had grabbed from the closet, and he dissolved into peals of breathless laughter as Robert grabbed hold of the counter to keep from collapsing, gasping in pain.

"Yes, I can _see _that."

4. Wandering

Robert glanced anxiously at the clock hanging on the wall directly opposite him. The perfect spot for him to sit in agony, watching the second hand move a fraction of an inch at a time. _He should have been here by now,_ he thought to himself, glancing at the door for the sixth time since he'd sat down. _He's five minutes late. What if something happened? Should I call his cell phone?_

Jesus Christ. He was becoming more and more like Hanna everyday.

_Get ahold of yourself, you sap. So he's five minutes late. That doesn't mean he was kidnapped on his way over, and it doesn't mean that he doesn't care enough to show up on time. He probably just got distracted, like he usually does. Chill the hell out. _

The idea of Georges ending up wandering through the park in the late evening, stargazing and admiring the scenery when he should have been making his way towards Robert's house, was far too easy to imagine. So why the heck was he so hung up on this? This was not the old Robert Jade, who could care less about the affairs of others and was about as sentimental as the Grinch. This was a new Robert Jade, who acted like a possessive, infatuated teenager.

As far as he was concerned, this new Robert Jade could go die in a hole.

_Chill the hell out._

The doorbell rang. His heart leaped out of his chest.

_Aw, shit. I'm doomed. _

5. Playground

The creak of the ancient swings as they rocked back and forth pierced the delicate silence of the late afternoon, crisp with the fresh fall winds. The playground was almost deserted, except for some children playing on the slides and two small boys sitting on the edge of the sandbox. Two mothers sat on a bench not far away, conversing in casual tones and smiling like old friends, though they'd only just met.

Eight-year-old Henri picked up a mini shovel from the sand and poured a stream onto the small hill at his foot. Georges sat next to him, his shoes burrowing into the sand, his hands picking at his sweater.

"Have you ever made a sand castle before?" Henri suddenly asked, trying to prod his new friend into talking. One thing he learned very quickly was that Georges wasn't like his other friends- he was quiet, and tended to keep to himself. Henri intended to change that, even though his mother kept saying _Henri, just give him some space. He'll open up on his own time. _But his mom wasn't a kid- how'd she know?

"Yeah," Georges replied quietly.

"How big?"

"Just a small one."

"On a beach?"  
"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Back in… um, just a beach." Georges turned pink and looked down at his shoes.

_Uh oh, I did it again, _thought Henri. _Let's try something else._

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Georges appeared to be thrown by the question. "Uh…um… uh, I don't really know…"

"I want to be an astronaut," Henri said confidently. "Cause you get to go up in space and see the whole wide world, and you can go wherever you want and not have to listen to anybody. I want to go to Mars! I bet you can't see your house from there!" He elbowed Georges, looking for a reaction.

He got one- a small smile. "I don't think so," Georges said.

"So, what do you want to be?"

Georges apparently still didn't know what to say. "I… I would… I guess I'd like to be like my mom."

"Really? You don't think that'd be boring?" He didn't really know what Georges' mom did, but she certainly didn't get to go to cool places all the time. Not like Mars. "I'll give you ideas of better stuff to be."

Fifty jobs later, and Georges still hadn't picked one. Henri was all out of ideas.

"I'm sorry," Georges whispered, looking positively miserable that he couldn't please Henri.

"That's okay!" Henri wiped all signs of annoyance from his face. He scooted a little closer and put his arm around Georges' shoulder. The blonde boy looked surprised, but didn't move away.

"It's okay," Henri repeated. "I'll help you pick! I'll stay with you forever and ever, and then when we're older I'll help you pick what you're gonna be. And then I'll _still _stay with you, and we'll be together when we're really old like my mom. 'Kay?" Henri looked at Georges with hope in his eyes.

Georges bit his lip, and then smiled the biggest smile he'd ever seen on his face yet.

" 'Kay!"

* * *

See this button down here? That's a review button! It would make me very very happy if you used it! I promise I will be a good person if you review.


End file.
